Bulletproof Love
by jadedangelwings
Summary: Kuvira loved him, she really did. But she just had a funny way of showing it. Sorry the summary sucks but once I come with a new one, I'll change it. Please R&R. Based off of Pierce The Veil's song Bulletproof Love. Only new work of mine I'll publish for now.


**A/N: Here is a new work of mine. Before I had published this, I had to be sure that no one had done this kind of oneshot using this song, because in my opinion, this song really describes their relationship. Also, I wrote many different versions of this because I didn't like any single one of them. After much deleting and rewriting, this was the final one. Please R&amp;R. And the song lyrics I used are from the song called Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil. Also, I tried my best to remember lines from the show as best I can so if they're wrong, my mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song lyrics used.**

* * *

Kuvira sighed, staring out at the passing scenery below them in the airship. It had been a year since her and her fleet had departed from Zaofu. They had managed to stabilize Ba Sing Se, and now the United Nations representatives and President Raiko were all behind her and her vision to change the Earth Kingdom.

Baatar Jr. came up from behind her, standing beside her and had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Baatar. We're not done yet. We only have a few states pledge their allegiance to us. We need to be prepared for this next meeting coming up." Kuvira said, turning to him and walked to her desk.

"I know Kuvira, but we have new offers set up and if this state agrees as quickly as those other states, we'll have more than twenty percent of our goal." Baatar reported, making Kuvira nod at what he had said.

"Good. Now go get the latest report from Varrick about our mecha-tanks. I want those to be ready whenever we meet resistance. You remember when we tried to stabilize Ba Sing Se? Those resistors were expecting us." Kuvira said, making Baatar raise an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that bad. If anything, they were lucky enough to stop our first fleet." Baatar said, making Kuvira turn stone face as she turned towards him once again.

"Luck? I call it a coincidence." Kuvira said, turning her attention to the map of the Earth Empire. After becoming the interim president of the Earth Kingdom, she had taken the name as Great Uniter and has been shaping up her army to be able to handle those who resist or defy the empire.

_If only Suyin could see me now. I bet she wishes that she had taken the offer when it was first handed to her. _Kuvira thought to herself, forgetting that Baatar was still in the room.

"If only my mother could see us now." Baatar spoke, repeating what Kuvira was thinking as she look and nodded at her second in command.

"Exactly what I'm thinking. If only she accepted it when it was first handed to her." Kuvira said, the smirk returning to Baatar's face.

"Speaking of Suyin, have you recently heard from her?" Kuvira asked, the smirk coming off his face the instant his mother's name was mentioned.

"She's still claiming that you brainwashed me and she still wants me to return home." Baatar said, smirking once again.

"Well, I pity her. She doesn't want to believe that you are your own person. She still thinks that whatever decision she makes, you agree to it." Kuvira said, Baatar nodding in agreement.

"Sadly, she does still believe that. Neither she nor my father have come to realize that I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. And this was the best decision that I've ever made." Baatar said, Kuvira turning away as to hide the blush coming across her face.

"I'm glad that you think so." She said, turning back to her desk and sat back down.

"Now go get me those reports about the mecha-suits." She commanded, making him turn to her and nod.

"Yes, I'll be right back with those reports." Baatar said, turning to the door, opening it, and left her in the room.

* * *

A year and a half later, Baatar nervously paced back and forth, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants as he muttered to himself.

"Kuvira, I've been thinking. I know that we've only been together for a year, but I truly love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? No that seems to forward." He mumbled as he sat down at his own desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a little box and opened it, staring at its content when he heard a knock.

Closing it and quickly stuffing it into his pocket, he went and opened the door, opening it and found Bolin standing on the other side of the door.

"Sir, Kuvira wants to see you right away. Something about discussing the plans for the new mecha-suits." Bolin reported, Baatar nodded and came out of the room.

"Report to her that I'll be there shortly. I need to find the blue prints for those improvements." Baatar said, Bolin nodding as he saluted him, turned and left.

Baatar went back into his office, tossing paper to and fro until he found the blue prints. Shaking off his nerves, he went to the door, opened it and left.

Walking down to Kuvira's office, he felt the nerves return, taking deep breaths as he continued walking towards the door.

Knocking on it, he heard a muffled "Come in." and he entered, finding Kuvira standing in front of their map, observing the last remaining dark green states and he could hear her breathing slowly.

"You needed the new blue prints?" He asked, catching her attention and turned to him.

"Yes. Do you have them ready so Varrick could add the new improvements?" Kuvira asked, sitting down and held her gloved hands in front of her, Baatar giving her the sheet of paper.

Kuvira stared at them, nodding her head and a tiny smile coming across her face. Rolling it up, she handed it back to him, nodding in approval.

"These are great Baatar. Take them to Varrick immediately. I also like the touch of flame throwers. That'll take our enemies by surprise." She commented, a smirk coming across her face as Baatar smirked in return.

"It was a thrown in idea. But I'm glad you like it. And I shall take them immediately." He said, taking the rolled up blueprint from her and turned.

Kuvira turned back around, staring at the map once again as Baatar turned back towards her.

"We're nearly there Kuvira. Seventy-eight percent there." Baatar commented, not being able to see the smile forming on her face.

"I know." Kuvira said, expecting to hear the door open but didn't. Instead, she heard him approach the desk.

Baatar stuck his hand into his pocket, making sure the box was still in there as he cleared his throat which made her turn back towards him.

"Kuvira, I've been thinking. We've known each other since we were eight and nine years old. Even then, I've developed a crush on you. But they really grew when I first saw you dance. You danced gracefully and it was spectacular. Kuvira, I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Baatar spoke, coming around the desk and stood in front of her, staring down in her dark green eyes.

"And now, with us reuniting the Empire, something my mother was too much of a coward to do, I love you more each and every day."

He placed the blueprint down on the desk, rummaging around in his pocket and pulled the box out, keeping it hidden as he continued.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you so much Kuvira. So much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," getting down on his knee, she gasped out as he pulled the box out and opened it, the ring inside it glimmering.

"Will you marry me Kuvira? I want to be happy, and I also want to make you happy. But I'll be the happiest man alive if you say yes." He spoke, seeing her mouth agape.

Rendered speechless, Kuvira looked from the ring to him, back to the ring, and back to him, seeing that he was indeed serious.

Waiting for her to answer was killing him, sweat beads forming on his forehead and hairline when she finally started speaking.

"Baatar, I don't know what to say. But yes, I will marry you." Kuvira spoke, a wide smile coming across both of their faces.

Quickly getting up, Baatar quickly but carefully pulled the ring out of the box, Kuvira taking her gloves off and placing them on the desk as she held her left hand out, Baatar taking it and slid the ring on.

"It's made of metal, but I put gold platting on to make it more pretty. You can size it to however you please." Baatar said as Kuvira examined it carefully.

It was indeed made of metal as she sized it on her finger, mindfully being careful of the stone in the middle, which she recognized as one of the stones from the Cave of Two Lovers they had recently visited when going back to Omashu when they ran low on supplies.

"It's beautiful Baatar." Kuvira said, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, pulling together in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Take those blueprints to Varrick before I change my mind." Kuvira said, a hint of seriousness seeping through her voice. Baatar picked it up, stepping out of her embrace and reached for the blueprint once again.

"I shall take it to him right away." Baatar said, Kuvira chuckling as she watched him leave the room.

When the door to her office closed, she looked back down at the ring. Bending it loosely and took a good look at it. She ran her little finger over the band, feeling the metal as she ran it over the stone, feeling the oval shape as it glimmered.

Smiling a soft smile, she slipped it back on, reaching for her gloves and slipped them back on.

* * *

"Would you find it strange that we ran into Opal at the state of Yi today?" Baatar had asked one evening, watching Kuvira prepare for bed, undoing her hair from its bun and braided it into a single braid down her back.

"Not likely. From what I've read lately that there were numerous airbenders going around to keep the peace since the avatar has yet to be found or show up." Kuvira said, bringing the braid over her shoulder as she got up, walking to their bed and sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned down, kissing his neck gently.

"You miss your sister don't you?" Kuvira asked, catching Baatar off guard when she had asked.

"Yes, out of all my members, I miss Opal the most. Strange isn't it?" Baatar asked, chuckling slightly. Kuvira let his neck go, laying against the pillows.

"Not at all." Kuvira said, turning on her side and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Baatar. Get some sleep. We have to be present for that idiotic Prince Wu's coronation in three days but are expected in Republic City tomorrow." Kuvira said, hearing Baatar turn the light off as he climbed in bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

oOo

"You're mother had tried to assassinate me while I slept." Kuvira spoke up the first minute he entered the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." Kuvira said, staring out the window, her hair still hanging down after her battle against Korra.

"But Zaofu is ours. We will present ourselves, your mother, Wei, and Wing and have them bow the knee." Kuvira said, smirking but quickly wiped it off when she realized Baatar was back earlier.

"Why are you back here so early? Shouldn't the reeducation camp trip be a three day trip to and fro?" Kuvira asked, turning around finally and stared at Baatar.

"It should've. But Varrick had built a bomb and blew up the car he and Bolin were in. There is hardly a chance they survived. But in the car were the spirit vines we had took from Republic City." Baatar said, Kuvira growling in frustration as she turned back around.

"We need that spirit vine weapon built. Do you think you can build a new weapon for me?" Kuvira asked, staring out the window once again, the city of Zaofu glistening in the sunset.

"I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that." He said, Kuvira dismissing him by waving him off.

Going into the bathroom, Kuvira took the rest of her hair down, shaking and combing the tangles out as she redid her hair, leaving the room and went to her office.

"Have General Xi bring the prisoners to the union square. And gather all the citizens as well." She commanded, the soldier nodding as he left, making her continue walking to the union square.

"And one more thing, make wanted posters for Bolin and Varrick. I believe they are alive and if they are spotted, have them brought to me and I'll deal with them personally." She spoke, making the guard she talked to before continuing on his way stop.

"It shall be done Great Uniter." He saluted, making Kuvira smirk as she continued on her way.

* * *

Weeks later, Kuvira stood inside the commanding room of the colossus, looking down at the scenery when one of the other men in the room spoke up.

"There's a flying bison up ahead."

"The avatar." She whispered, looking through the glass as she prepared the arm that held her spirit weapon.

When she got a visual, she launched a beam of spirit power, seeing them nearly dodge it when she sent another beam their way, missing once again.

"Should we stop them? They're going to warn the United Republic." The same man asked, a hint of concern coming through his voice which Kuvira shrugged off.

"Let them. No one can stop us now." She said, another smirk coming across her face as she settled in for the trip towards the United Republic.

* * *

"Kuvira, its Baatar. I've been captured. My airship was ambushed and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city." She heard his voice over the radio just after she was informed that Baatar wasn't with Raiko to have him sign the official declaration of surrender.

"Are you injured?" She asked, taking a deep breath as she heard his answer.

"I'm fine."

"Is the avatar with you?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer which came quickly.

"Yes, everyone is here." She turned the switch off, hearing his voice but wouldn't let hers go through as she turned to the same soldier, her teeth gritted as she gave an order to the same soldier.

"Find out where that signal's coming from."

Hearing Baatar's voice coming through, she listened, hearing the desperation in his voice as he spoke once again.

"Listen to me. If you try to take Republic City, the avatar will never let me see you again…" He hesitated, and that made her heart sink when he had continued.

"And I refuse to live that way. Forget the United Republic; we have our empire. We have each other! Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives."

Those words made her eyes start to water, but she blinked them away when someone spoke to her.

"We've identified their position."

Kuvira turned the switch off, speaking into it with her eyes watering but refusing to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together." She began, closing her eyes when she felt the tears about to fall.

"I love you Baatar." She spoke, feeling the tears threatening to fall, but she didn't allow it as the radio turned off, turning to the soldier and got their location.

* * *

In the warehouse, Baatar felt relieved when he felt his restraints be taken off, relieved that Kuvira would back down and they could live a happy life together, until he heard Mako cry out.

"Guys. She must have our location. She's pointing that weapon right at us!"

Baatar whipped his head towards the window, seeing the purple glow start when he cried, "No, she wouldn't!"

"Everyone out! Now! Now!" He heard the avatar cry out, making him run as the purple glow came closer, but he felt the building shake and he fell forward, losing conscious when he hit his head.

* * *

Kuvira let out the breath she was holding in, opening her eyes and turned her head back to the scene, seeing the warehouse erupted in flames as she bit her lip, trying to keep her composure in front of her men when they started towards the bay.

_I'm sorry Baatar._

* * *

Two years later, she heard her cell door open, but she didn't pay attention. Thinking it was a guard, she turned on her side as the person entered her cell, closing it behind them and stood over her.

"Hello Kuvira." He spoke, making her eyes widen as she turned around, seeing Baatar standing there. She turned away, not wanting to look at him as she rubbed her engagement ring through her shirt since they wouldn't allow her to wear it and she couldn't bear to part with it so she put it on a chain and wore it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice low and she couldn't bear to look at him.

"I can't visit my ex-fiancée?" Baatar asked as he sat down on the cot, patting the space beside him for her to sit down.

Kuvira reluctantly sat down, pulling her braid over her shoulder as she refused to still meet his eye.

"Baatar, just say what you need to say so you can leave. No heartfelt apology needed." Kuvira said, her eyes prickling with tears as she clenched them shut.

"Kuvira, I'm getting married." Baatar said, making Kuvira turn to him, her eyes filled with tears as her mouth went agape.

"You're getting married?" She asked, her voice in a whisper as the tears fell freely.

"Yes." Baatar answered briefly, now turning away from her. Kuvira reached forward, cupping his face and forced him to look at her.

"Baatar, look at me please." She asked, wiping away the tears that fell from his face.

"Kuvira…" He whispered, placing his hand over hers as they stared at one another, tears flowing freely down their eyes as they sat there in silence.

"When are you getting married?" She asked in a whisper, but he still heard her as he wiped her tears away, bringing her closer to him and held her close.

"Next month on the twentieth." He said, hearing her take in a sharp breath

"I know it was our selected wedding day. But she wanted to get married on that day and I was outvoted because everyone said it could work around everyone's schedule." Baatar said, rubbing her back to soothe her.

Kuvira sighed, reaching for his hand which he let her interlace.

"Baatar, I still have the ring." She spoke, making his eyes widen.

"You do?" He asked, making her reach into her shirt and pull the chain out, the ring glimmering in the very little sunlight through the grate.

"This means a lot to me Baatar. You're the only one who loved me and I shot that weapon at you." Kuvira said, her eyes watering once again.

"When you fired that weapon at us, the words that came out of my mouth were 'No, she wouldn't.' But apparently you would." He told her harshly, turning away from her.

"Then why visit me? You're getting married to someone else so why visit me?" Kuvira asked, desperate for an answer as she gripped his hands in hers.

"Because I needed closure Kuvira. Yin is an amazing girl, but I sometimes find myself comparing the two of you too much. She caught on and suggested that I visit you and get some closure. I love you Kuvira, but I can't spend the rest f my life married to someone who isn't you. If I don't let you go, then I can't move on. Believe me as I say this. I love you Kuvira, more than words can say." Baatar said, squeezing her hands in his.

"I understand Baatar. I want you to be happy, and if that means letting go then so be it. I want you to be happy, have a family, and have that career you've always dreamed of. Letting go will do us both good." Kuvira said, letting her hand out of his.

Baatar stood up, pulling her to him as they embraced. Kuvira buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his midsection as his went around her waist and one traveled up her back.

Looking back, Kuvira's tear filled eyes met his, making him bend down and give her one last kiss. They let it linger, pulling away and their chests heaving.

"You should leave." Kuvira nodded, making Baatar nod in understanding as he let go, walking towards the door and opened it.

Glancing back, he saw Kuvira sit back down on her cot, bringing her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, not wanting to see him as he left.

"I love you Kuvira." He whispered before stepping out and closing the door.

Laying down, Kuvira clutched the pillow to her chest, crying herself to sleep for the second time since her imprisonment.

* * *

A month later, she received an envelope, opening it and saw photos of Baatar and his wife at their nuptials and the reception, clutching them tightly as she leafed through them.

_That should've been me. _She thought as she dropped the photos and silently wept.

_**My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.**_

* * *

**A/N: and here it is. I was going to end it after she fired the weapon, but I decided to extend it and see if I can crush your Baavira feels. Thanks and R&amp;R.**

**-BlackVeilRebel**


End file.
